Devices employing internal combustion or diesel engines typically have an electrical system that provides power to miscellaneous electrically driven components such as an electric starter, headlights, a fuel shut-off solenoid, and various relays, for example. If the control or ignition switch of such a device is left in the “ON” position while the engine is not running, it is often possible for some of the components, such as the fuel shut-off solenoid, for example, to undesirably draw current from the battery. Because the engine is not running, there is no output from the alternator to recharge the battery. In this situation, components undesirably drawing current from the battery will continue to do so until the battery has been drained.